lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Priam d'Lyrandar (MeepoLives)
RETIRED Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+4 vs AC; 1d8 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Range 10; one or two targets; +7 vs Reflex, 1d6+6 lightning damage and Priam can slide the target 2 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Area burst 1 in 10; +7 vs Reflex; 1d6+6 lightning damage and Priam can slide the target 2 squares. Whenever the target makes an opportunity attack before the end of your next turn, the target takes 2 lightning damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close blast 3; +5 vs Fortitude, 1d6+5 thunder damage, and Priam can push the target 6 squares and slide the target 2 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement |Power Description=Area 1 square within 10 squares; +5 vs Reflex, 1d6+3 force damage. Effect: The power’s area is filled with sharp daggers of force. Any creature that enters the area or starts its turn there takes 4 force damage. The cloud remains in place until the end of your next turn. You can dispel it earlier as a minor action.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Range 10. One, two, or three targets; +7 vs. Fortitude, 1d6+7 thunder damage (2d6+7 against one target) and the target is dazed until the end of Priam's next turn and Priam can push the target 5 squares and slide the target 2 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Area burst 1 in 10; +7 vs Reflex; 1d6+6 lightning damage and Priam can slide the target 2 squares. The target takes a -3 penalty to all defenses until the end of Priam's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=all channel divinity powers, once per encounter |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Close burst 5; Each undead creature in blast; +7 vs Will; 1d10+5 radiant damage and the target is pushed 4 squares and dazed until the end of Priam's next turn. Miss: Half damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close blast 3; +7 vs Fortitude; 2d6+7 thunder damage and the target is stunned (save ends) and Priam can slide the target 2 squares. Miss: Half damage and the target is dazed until the end of Priam's next turn. Effect: Priam is dazed until the end of his next turn.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=8 (+1) |Constitution=17 (+5) |Dexterity=10 (+2) |Intelligence=14 (+4) |Wisdom=18 (+6) |Charisma=12 (+3) |Skills=Arcana +9, Diplomacy +10, Endurance +9, Insight +8, Nature +11, Religion +9 |Feats=Mark of Storm, Superior Implement Training (Quickbeam Staff), Arcane Initiate |Equipment=Quickbeam Staff of Forceful Rebuking +1; Hero's Finemail +2; Eberron Shard of Lightning; adventurer's kit; ritual book; 7 gp |Rituals=Hand of Fate, Create Campsite, Animal Messenger, Portend Weather, Endure Elements}} Character Information Background A devoted follower of Arawai, Priam's primary occupation as a Raincaller kept him sheltered from direct conflict during the Last War. He did play a part in the war on occasion as he was sometimes hired by his home nation of Aundair to assist with weather control rituals that would affect troop movements or directly influence battles. Priam never had the temperament of a warrior, but great is his desired to help others, and he begrudgingly acknowledges that in the Five Nations, sometimes fighting is a part of helping. Appearance Average in height and build, Priam's appearance is anything but remarkable. His short, brown hair is often combed straight back, given his work, it is often slick with water. His brown eyes sit close together above a small nose, that seems to fit his rather narrow face. He mouth is always curled up in a smile. He wears utilitarian travel garb including an oilskin coat over his prized finemail armor. Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 162 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Praim wants to help. Sometimes he wants to help too much. Some day he'll probably end up helping the wrong person. But he believes it his personal mission from Arawai herself, to help as many people as possible. Cheerful even in the face of dire circumstances, Priam can be annoyingly chipper. Hooks A child in need? A farmer in trouble? Cat up a tree? Priam will be more than ready to assist. Sure, there's usually a fee. That's what the others in his extended family tell him to say. The services of House Lyrandar don't come cheap. But if you look like your desperate, or you ask nicely, or he's just having a good day, you can probably get a break. Just as long as his costs are covered... well, mostly. Kicker What better motivation to adventure than to help those in need? Being a Raincaller is a good start and all, but not everyone needs their fields watered. There a so many people who need his help in equally many ways. Thus, Priam has branched out a bit, no job too small or too big and if he can make some coin on the way, even better. Bored of his position as a Raincaller, Priam simply left his home one day without informing anyone of his intentions and headed off to Sharn to seek his fortune. He isn't in hiding and will act cordially to other members of House Lyrandar even if the sentiment isn't returned. He simply feels his life is his own to live as he pleases, House politics be damned. He doesn't care much about the Draconic Prophecy either and views his dragonmark as a gift for his own use and does not feel any obligation to finding any greater meaning in the words of dragons. Equipment Coins: 7 gp Encumbrance: 80 lbs Normal Load: 80 lbs Heavy Load: 160 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 race, -1 armor) Racial Features Half-Elf (PH) * +2 Con, +2 Cha * +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight * Languages: Choice of one language, Common, Elven * Dilettante racial power (Thunderwave) * Dual Heritage * Group Diplomacy * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Invoker (PH2) * Channel Divinity: Once per encounter you can invoke divine power, filling yourself with the might of your patron deity. * Divine Covenant: The Divine Covenant you choose provides you with a Channel Divinity power and a covenant manifestation that takes effect whenever you use a divine encounter or daily attack power. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats * 1st: Mark of Storm * 2nd: Superior Implement Training (Quickbeam Staff) * 4th: Arcane Initiate Background Lyrandar Raincaller (EPG): Nature class skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, Primordial Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold +432 gp level 1 +104 gp level 2 +136 gp level 3 -520 gp Eberron Shard of Lightning - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit -200 gp Rituals ----------------- 7 gp Total Treasure * Level 1: 360 gp + 72 gp * Level 2: Item of Level n+2 + 104 gp ** Quickbeam Staff of Forceful Rebuking +1 * Level 3: Item of Level n+4 + 136 gp ** Hero's Finemail +2 Wishlist * Level 4: Item of Level n+3 ** Amulet of Elegy +2 * Level 5: Item of Level n+1 ** * Level 6: Item of Level n+3 ** Quickbeam Staff of Forceful Rebuking +2 XP * 3750 XP from character creation Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2010/05/21: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Looks good to me. Approved by EvolutionKB Approval 2 Looks good to me as well. Approved by renau1g Status Approved for 4th level Category:LEB Category:LEB:Half-Elf Category:LEB:Aundair Category:LEB:Invoker Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Lyrandar Category:LEB:Retired Characters Category:LEB:Inactive Characters